A need exists for a more efficient and flexible apparatus and system for cooking food products using a wood pellet fuel. The improved system will preferably provide better temperature and cooking control and also produce a more flavorful, consistent, tender, and moist product. A need particularly exists for a wood pellet cooking apparatus and system of this type which can be readily sized, and is well suited, for home use.